Jealous
Jealous the “Envious”, also known as Jealousy in the English translation ("Shitto" no Jerasu; Viz. translation = Jealousy) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest seven “evil” Dōji seated below Vice. Appearance : Jealous is shown to be a blue-themed doji. He has light red eyes, with the color of sky blue around his pupils. His hair is long, jet black, contrasting against the pale and smooth complexion of his skin. Six small transparent pink visors surround both of his eyes, with three present on each side, creating a symmetrical pattern. His visors, along with his eyes add up to eight, which resembles a spider. It is noted that this is different from the other doji's visors - most doji only have one pair of visors, while Jealous has three pairs. As the manga progresses, dark etchings appear under his eyes, giving him the appearance of someone who has insomnia. Whether this is symbolic or intentional is not known. The clothes that he w ears are of the highest quality; featuring both a dark blue waist coat that is also opened up in the back, with a small piece of fabric encircling his neck, and a lighter blue hakama, tied with a pink/purple sash. A large piece of white fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a single large black spider. Outwardly; only two large and deep blue gauntlets on his arms, with ornate white designs and pink crystals, belie the fact that he isn’t human. Unlike other Karakuri Dōji, these gloves feature only a single sharp extension, in place of the more commonly observed fingers. After an early fight with Ultimo, Jealous' right eye was popped out of socket for a few chapters, although this resulting damage was almost immediately rectified once a relationship was established with his new master, Rune. Jealous' human form looks like a sophisticated male secretary. He wears a dark suit with a tie, that has a white, long sleeved collared shirt underneath. His hair is all pulled back except for his two usual frontal pieces and his bangs. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Jealous' Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the bottom of the person's right forearm, taking the form of an ornate inward swirling pattern, reminscient of a spider's web. Personality As his name suggests, Jealous is the embodiment of all the characteristics that define the emotion of jealousy. Due to this he is almost persistently overwhelmed by feelings of insecurity and anxiety, often resulting in extreme fits of anger, that can be indiscriminately focused upon anyone unfortunate enough to be present in the surrounding area at the time of occurrence. The influence of these qualities have made him not only incredibly cynical of those he encounters but also sarcastic, even going as far as jokingly questioning Ultimo's goodness within the majority of his actions. Jealous expressed the desire to kill his master Iruma (which he did twice in the storyline) and to perform the pledge with Yamato Agari, at first as a reaction to Yamato's statement to teach him not to kill, and later noticing Yamato had an ability to read hearts similar to himself to which he surmised resulted from Yamato's past life as a bandit. Jealous appears to have an interest in being good, but is fickle about it, leaving him confused and embarrassed by these feelings. In chapter 6, he says to himself, "Do not kill. That is part of their law," referring to The Good Douji Club. Jealous also has a tendency to say numerous curse words, with the most common of these being "Shit...!", even when a situation does not warrant and particularly suit the use of such a word, though could be just a habit of ending his sentences. He has amazing adaption skills and due to his Noh he may possess a large range of knowledge and perceived expectations about the people around him. While this causes Jealous to be rather stoical compared to the other doji, when a person acts out without their thoughts foreshadowing it, he may become wrathful. Relationships Iruma Tomomitsu Iruma is an immoral man that was Jealous' master in the 12th century and his intial master in the 21st century. At first they got along, but he was later killed by Jealous, after he became annoyed by Iruma's constant outrages and reliance upon him in both eras, that had prevented Jealous' progression in developing the understanding of his particular sin. Rune Kodaira After killing his previous master and in desperate need of another, to heal numerous severe injuries inflicted by Ultimo, Jealous went in search of the great source of "envy" within the vicinity. He discovered this in the form of Rune, who was identified to have much "envy swirling in the darkness of his heart" both within his past and future, which served as his motives in becoming Jealous' current master. He is shown to get along well with Rune than Iruma. Jealous also supports Rune's affections towards Yamato, and even tells him that Yamato belongs to Rune and tell him that he should feel no shame towards his feelings for Yamato, despite that he is a boy. Yamato Agari Their relationship is rather complex because they are on opposite sides, and Jealous is often trying kill to him. However, Jealous also wants him as his master. He has blushed in surprise when Yamato is able to read his heart. When Jealous first kills Iruma in Chapter 5, Yamato, horrified, tells Jealous that he can't kill people just because they annoy him. Jealous then surprisingly asks Yamato to be his master so that he could teach him why he can't kill people. This offer seems to have carried on, even after Yamato resets time back to the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral. In Chapter 18, after Jealous once again stabs Iruma, he tells Yamato that he wants him to become his master because of Yamato's extreme "incompetence". It is implied that one of the reasons why Jealous once again chooses Rune as his master was so Jealous could get closer to Yamato. Once in chapter 20, he told Orgullo that Yamato has something that his "heart reading" can't even read and when Orgullo asked what was it, Jealous said it's something "warm and peaceful" deep inside him. It may be these qualities in Yamato that make Jealous want to become good. Abilities As Jealous is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Being of a later generation of Ultimo and Vice, it appears that at full strength Jealous' flight mechnism can potentially reach even greater speeds. *'"Heart" Analysis': Jealous' true ability seemingly allows him to read the true intentions of people's hearts, within the surrounding area, meaning he can predict and react to an opponent's future movements before they can conduct them. He can also manipulate the technique to identify and locate a suitable master. *'Artificial Webbing': Similar to a spider; Jealous is capable of producing significant amount of 'strands', with a high tensile strength, that he can subsequently constrict at will. Karakuri Henge *'Spider Circle Blade' (Kumo Kirimaru): This transformation involves the conversion and combination of both arms, to produce a curved blade, that is many times larger than himself. *'Ground Spider' (Tsuchi Kumo): Arguably Jealous' most powerful ability without his master; that initiates a full body transformation, changing his form to resemble that of a giant mechanical spider, many times larger than an average human. The true potential of this technique remained unseen for an extended period, as the ability was initially observed in the 12th century during only a relatively short flash-back. However, when demonstrated in greater detail during Chapter 15, it was revealed that this ability in actuality was Iruma's respective ICON transformation that allowed him to fully intergrate with Jealous' form through manipulation of the Robot Crest. When in this conjoined configuration Iruma can not only choose to expose the entirity of his upper torso from Jealous' head section but also convert his adominal structure into various powerful thrusters. **'Spiderweb Catalpa Bow String' (Kumoito Azusa no Yumiito): First used in Chapter 15; this technique which is utilized within Jealous' Tsuchi Kumo form, unleashes multiple threads from his abdomen that subsequently wrap around the targeted enemies, immobilizing them completely. As stated by Ultimo, it seems that these threads are capable of constricting by themselves, becoming even tighter in response to a particular victim's struggling. Jealous possesses a similiar ability in his standard form, explaining why Yamato's classmates were tied up in a comparable manner during the events of Chapter 9. **'Great Spider Slayer' (Daikumo Kirimaru): This particular transformation involves the conversion and combination of two of the spider's forelegs into an elongated and wicked blade, with the sole purpose of its design being to better suit plunging into an unsuspecting or immobilized victim. *'Demon Spider' (Oni Kumo): A full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Jealous' form, while intergrating Rune into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Jealous. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid robot, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artifical appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Jealous' previous gloves. His new facial features are composed of a prominent forehead and multiple angular protrusions, with the largest two acting like a brow, with four shapes upon each acting as eyes. An enormous sash hangs from his waist, deviod of any embelishments. Both his upper legs, lower arms and forehead feature large ornate white designs. There are also multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe, most notably on either shoulder and center of the torso. **'Electric Octospear' (Happi Endenso): A vicious transformation and attack, conducted while in Demon Spider form, that creates eight long, narrow and sharp limb-like extensions originating from Jealous' back. These apendages rapidly protrude outwards with such velocity, that they violently pierce the intended target, even damaging Ultimo in his God Ultimo form. **'Giant Spider Slayer' (Daikumo Kirimaru): This particular transformation involves the conversion and combination of both arms, to suddenly produce a large and hardened sword. The speed of the extension of this blade, occurs with such ferocity that it is enough to implale the majority of victims with relative ease, while giving little prior indication to the techniques true nature. Trivia *The japanese word for "Envious" is "Shitto", which is also how the Japanese would say "Shit" if they said it in Engrish, explaining the reason why Jealous always says "Shit" in conversation. *There are numerous instances where both Jealous' appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a Spider. In regards to his appearance; the number of extensions surrounding his eyes, when also including his eyes, are equal to the number of eyes of numerous particular species of spiders. His hair and gauntlets resemble spider legs both in their design and number. *Jealous' demon spider form slightly resembles Spirit of Rain from Shaman King. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji